1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to magnetic tape cartridge storage systems and, more particularly, to a novel tape cartridge storage apparatus or device having lever means for releasably holding a tape cartridge or the like and whereby a plurality of the devices apparatuses may be detachably connected together.
2. Description of the Prior Art
For many years, it has been the conventional practice to pre-record music and other entertainment renditions on an endless loop of magnetic tape which is carried in a cartridge adapted to be inserted into a suitable play-back mechanism, such as a tape recorder. The individual tape cartridges are separate units as well as the play-back mechanism and when a particular tape is selected, the cartridge carrying the tape is inserted into a receiver in the tape recorder so that a drive roller on the tape recorder engages with an exposed portion of the tape for driving the tape past a play-back head. Although such systems have been in use for many years, the space requirements for storage are extremely limited and restricted so that orderly storage of many tape cartridges becomes awkward and creates a problem for the owner.
Normally, in the home or in an automobile, several tape cartridges may be kept in a cabinet or storage compartment or in some instances, a separate wall unit may be installed for holding a quantity of tape cartridges from which the operator may select a particular cartridge. The operator removes the selected cartridge from the storage compartment or cabinet and manually inserts the cartridge into the tape recorder where the play-back mechanism automatically commences play-back of the prerecorded selection.
Many difficulties and problems have been encountered when employing separate storage compartments for tape cartridges in that such a compartment occupies a relatively large volumetric area in addition to the space occupied by the tape recorder. In other instances, the storage compartment is intentionally made of relatively small size so as to hold perhaps five tape cartridges which are selected by the operator from a master storage arrangement within his home and subsequently transferred to the area of limited storage or to a compartment in the automobile. Other problems are encountered when trying to stack storage containers on top of one another since this practice interfers with the users ability to reach and actuate tape displacement and pushbuttons.
Therefore, it can be seen that a long standing need has existed for a suitable tape cartridge or cassette storage system which will allow for vertical stacking without reducing accessibility to the release mechanisms and which employs simplified components and construction.